Enigmas
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [AU] [Reto Reyes de la Noche de 5 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!] Porque había unos pequeños enigmas sobre los vampiros que a Kagome le tocaría comprobar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto con fines de entrenamiento _—_y para romperme la cabeza un ratito_—, _más no de lucro._

_**Notitas**__: Fic participante en la actividad "Reyes de la noche" Del foro ¡Siéntate!:_

_/topic/84265/82133771/1/RETO-5-10-D%C3%8DAS-Reyes-de-la-Noche_

* * *

**Enigmas**

**I**

_Sangre_

Caminó por los largos pasillos del lugar que hacía llamar su hogar. Su garganta empezaba a quemar por la necesidad de sangre. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a las escaleras que conducían al último y más alejado piso de todo ese castillo que había heredado de su familia —que se había ido a quién-sabe-dónde—. En verdad no odiaba el castillo, ni nada de lo que se encontraba ahí: lo que odiaba era tener que depender de los humanos para poder vivir un poco más de años.

Él siempre había odiado a los humanos por muchas razones, aunque la principal era porque eran débiles.

Él odiaba a los débiles.

Pero esa necesidad de sangre lo volvía débil.

Bajo con lentitud las escaleras, ya que sabía que la persona que se encontraba en las habitaciones de abajo no escaparía de todas formas, ella estaba ahí con un solo objetivo: complacerlo a él.

Ella había sido entregada —por un montón de humanos cobardes— como un sacrificio para que él como vampiro dejará en paz a las aldeas; para que dejará de matar personas inocentes cada vez que él tenía hambre. Al principio se negó rotundamente, pero, los humanos habían lastimado a la joven y al momento de hacer eso Sesshōmaru pudo percibir que el olor de la sangre de ella era tan… agradable, por lo tanto, aceptó tener a la chica consigo a cambio de la vida de los demás.

Y todos parecían contentos.

Menos ella: Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome sabía que estaba para servir como alimento a ese vampiro, pero, todavía se negaba rotundamente a creer que las personas en las que tanto había confiado la habían traicionado de esa forma; ella siempre quiso velar por el bienestar de cada persona en la aldea ya qué los consideraba su familia, sin embargo tu familia no te traiciona, no te lastima, no te vende al enemigo. Pero después de que él había aceptado llevarla a su castillo y tenerla como su prisionera, ella no opuso resistencia, no dijo nada. Aceptó su destino que era morir en manos de él.

Escuchó unos pasos aproximarse y no quiso ni siquiera preguntar quién era, puesto que ella sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Sesshōmaru.

Se miró un poco en el espejo que tenía enfrente de ella y observo su cuello: había pequeños puntos rojos que era dónde él enterraba sus colmillos cada vez que tenía hambre. Luego poso su vista sobre su muñeca —anteriormente herida— y luego hacía sus brazos y piernas. Nunca se hubiera imaginado terminar así.

El peliplata entró en la habitación y la miró, Kagome no se encontraba encadenada, pero, lo estaba. Su alma y cuerpo estaban encadenados a permanecer en esa habitación y obedecerle. Se acercó lentamente hacia dónde estaba la chica sentada en el suelo, pero, a la distancia que estaba Sesshōmaru podía oler la sangre de Kagome y su garganta empezó a arder, de nuevo. Necesitaba un poco de la sangre de ella.

—¿Sabes? —Comentó finalmente Kagome desde su llegada a ese castillo—. Tú dices que los humanos somos débiles y que nos odias —noten por favor, que ella nunca uso el "usted", a pesar de que él se había proclamado como el nuevo amo de ella—. Pero… —en su rostro apareció una sonrisa—, tú debilidad de Sangre te hace débil, Sesshōmaru.

El arrugó un poco el ceño. —Tonterías —dijo por fin al momento que la tomaba de la garganta y la atraía hacía él—. Y no te tomes muchas libertades, humana. —La soltó y estaba listo para hundir sus colmillos en el cuello de ella, pero Kagome se apartó.

—¿Tonterías? —Se siguió burlando—. No puedes resistirte a la sangre, admítelo.

—No tengo que probarle nada a una humana.

Kagome sonrió y se acercó hacía dónde estaba el espejo en dónde se había visto antes y en un rápido movimiento, aventó una piedra —que había encontrado cerca de la pequeña ventana que la dejaba ver el exterior— y rompió el espejo. Él la miró sin entender realmente lo que hacía. Ella se agachó y tomó un pedazo del espejo, luego se posicionó enfrente de Sesshōmaru.

—¿En verdad puedes resistirte?

Él no contestó y Kagome al instante se enterró el cristal en la muñeca liberando sangre en el proceso, sangre que poco a poco se fue incrementando poco a poco. Eso era una prueba, o más bien: era una venganza. Venganza por haberla separado de su familia, de sus amigos y además, de haberla obligado a permanecer en esa habitación encerrada.

Era una venganza, porque Kagome sabía que los vampiros no podían resistirse a la sangre.

Porque sabía que de ese modo podía hacer sufrir a Sesshōmaru.

Pero a pesar de todo eso sabía que no estaría satisfecha; él tenía todo. Y cuándo me refiero a "todo" es todo lo que Kagome en ese momento no tenía: una familia, un hogar y la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que darle su sangre a alguien más. Eso era lo que ella —secretamente, claro— le envidiaba a él.

Los minutos pasaban y a pesar del ardor que sentía Sesshōmaru en su garganta, no se dejaba vencer. Y a pesar del dolor que Kagome poco a poco empezaba a sentir, no se dejaría ganar; le seguía sosteniendo la mirada a su _amo _sin vacilar.

Eso parecía una guerra y el que resistiera más, ganaría.

¿Pero quién podía resistir más? Kagome empezaba apenas a sentir el dolor de su cuerpo y ese era poco, ya que sus pensamientos ocupaban gran parte de sus emociones y no sentía el dolor de sus heridas, es más, lo sentía como si hubiera sido apenas un rasguño.

Pero para Sesshōmaru que había soportado más de lo que debía sin tomar sangre, eso era un verdadero desafío y Kagome era ese gran adversario.

¡Ja! ¿Quién iba a decir que una humana lo haría sufrir de esa manera? Una humana que él podía matar si quisiera en ese mismo instante, una humana que se suponía era su presa y los papeles parecían invertirse en ese momento: él parecía la presa de ella.

Estaba sufriendo, sí.

El ardor de su garganta poco a poco incrementaba, ya no podría soportar ni unos minutos más. Aunque él tenía dos opciones: darse por vencido y empezar a lamer la sangre que emanaba de la herida de Kagome o salir de la habitación. Aunque la segunda sería admitir que no podía resistir más tiempo y eso significaría la victoria para la chica.

—¿Qué pasa Sesshōmaru, ya no puedes más? —Ella dejó finalmente el tono burlón y dijo—: Las derrotas se deben aceptar.

—Tonterías —y avanzó unos pasos hacía ella, aprisionándola entre sus brazos y en ese momento, la besó. Un besó posesivo que Kagome no pudo corresponder por la impresión de lo que él acababa de hacer.

¡¿La estaba besando?!

Aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuándo, de repente, sintió un leve mordisco en su labio inferior y de éste empezaba a salir sangre, sangre que Sesshōmaru empezaba a disfrutar.

Y tal vez Sesshōmaru no mentía después de todo: la sangre no era su debilidad. Sin embargo la sangre de ella, sí.

Después de terminar de besarla (y morderla) sostuvo la mano femenina dónde estaba la herida y la lamió sin dejar rastro alguno de sangre. Después salió del cuarto con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que desapareció a los segundos.

Kagome quedó perpleja de lo que acababa de pasar y solamente pudo articular (después de varios minutos):

—¡Eso es trampa!

* * *

_Creo que he andado demasiado de buenas xD _

_¿La verdad? No tenía nada de inspiración hasta que vi el reto del foro. Los vampiros me gustan mucho (L) Y el One-Shot surgió escuchando la genial voz de Yo-ka de la banda Diaura. ¿Qué mejor?__ Me encantaría saber que opinan del one-shot;D_

_Nos leeremos mañana (Es un one-shot por día). Saludos y abrazos asfixiantes._


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes no me pertenecen (y ustedes lo saben)_

_Aclaraciones: Los One-Shot's no tienen conexión entre sí._

* * *

**Pequeños enigmas**

**II**

_Cruz_

El terror se empezaba a apoderar de su cuerpo a medida que corría por las calles desiertas de la ciudad. ¿Y cómo no iban a estar desiertas si pasaba de la media noche? Además, cualquiera que viera a la muchacha correr por su vida, ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de abrirle la puerta de su casa y ayudarla a resguardarse. Ya que pensarían que ella se lo había ganado, cuándo, en verdad no era así.

Ella se había quedado hasta tarde trabajando gracias a que su jefe no la había dejado salir antes —ni siquiera por el simple hecho de que en la noche la ciudad era atacada por vampiros— a ella se le había ordenado quedarse hasta que terminará todo el trabajo.

Y lo terminó.

Pero ya era más de media noche y los vampiros salían a esa hora.

Escuchó unas pisadas atrás de ella y vio una sombra pasar rápidamente, el miedo se incrementó de nuevo al pensar que la habían visto y la estaban siguiendo.

Empezó a correr más rápido ignorando el dolor de sus piernas y los latidos acelerados de su corazón por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no haber calentado antes.

¿Para colmo? Había empezado a llover.

Kagome nunca había querido morir en un lugar desconocido y mucho menos sin ver una vez más a su familia y a sus amigos, ella siempre había deseado morir de vejez, cuándo ya fuera lo suficientemente vieja como para seguir viviendo, sin embargo, nunca se hubiera imaginado que iba a morir de esa forma.

Porqué ella pensaba que iba a morir.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que resbaló con algo de tierra que con la llovizna se había convertido en lodo. Se levantó con pesar y algo de temor cuándo volteó y pudo ver un par de ojos que en vez de ser su motivación para seguir corriendo, fue motivación para vacilar.

Pero de repente se reprendió a sí misma. ¡¿En verdad se iba a presentar en bandeja de plata para un vampiro?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Ella era Kagome Higurashi y no se iba a dar por vencida!

Miró el cielo rogando a algún Dios que la ayudará a salir viva de todo eso.

No le importó que estaba embarrada de lodo, ni empapada y mucho menos cansada: se levantó y siguió su camino. Como una buena guerrera.

* * *

La había observado desde que había salido de ese taller apurada. Desde ese momento se dijo que ella iba a ser su víctima y la había estado siguiendo desde ese taller hasta dónde se encontraba, frente a una iglesia. La chica veía ese lugar como un refugio para finalmente estar a salvo.

Sin embargo no estaba a salvo ahí.

Tal vez hubiera estado a salvo en una casa, dado que él no irrumpiría en un hogar donde había muchos humanos que no eran ni siquiera competencia para él. Sin embargo, él conocía perfectamente que ninguno de los ciudadanos abriría la puerta y dejaría entrar a la muchacha y la razón era sencilla: miedo.

Sí, el miedo que hacía que cada uno no se levantará en armas contra todos los vampiros que amenazaban la zona. El mismo miedo que los movía cada noche a correr a sus casa aunque sus piernas estuvieran cansadas y el miedo se apoderará de sus cuerpos.

Era el mismo miedo que los permitía a ellos gobernar en la oscuridad.

_Como si fueran reyes de la noche._

* * *

Estaba frente a una iglesia, agradeció al creador por haber puesto la iglesia en su camino y se sintió —por primera vez en toda la noche— segura.

Empujó la puerta lentamente haciendo que estás crujieran un poco y una vez adentro Kagome pudo respirar de nuevo. Sentía como el oxígeno llenaba sus pulmones al momento que hacía que se relajará.

Una vez tranquila empezó a caminar con rumbo al altar para dar gracias de haberse salvado —o de creer que se había salvado— cuándo quedó cerca de la cruz central se hincó y junto sus manos lista para dedicarle una oración al creador.

Oración que moriría antes de haber empezado.

—Humana.

La voz tan fría que parecía que podía cortar, la asustó. Volteó rápidamente encontrándose con un v_ampiro _de cabello plateado, ojos color ámbar y más alto que ella.

Kagome tuvo miedo.

Caminó de espaldas hasta que tocó la pared dónde estaban clavados todos los cuadros.

—¿Qué quieres? —Era increíble que a pesar del miedo que sentía, se trataba de mostrar tranquila y desafiarlo para ganar tiempo hasta qué los rayos de sol salieran.

Él no respondió.

—¿Eres un vampiro? —La respuesta era tan obvia que Sesshōmaru se ahorró la respuesta—. ¿Vienes acompañado? —no hubo respuesta, pero él se fue acercando poco a poco a ella—. ¿Vienes a… beber mi sangre? —Está bien; el miedo la hacía hacer preguntas tontas. Pero, ¿quién podía culparla? Kagome veía la muerte tan cerca.

Sesshōmaru se acercó a ella, quedando frente a frente. Kagome presionó con fuerza lo que había agarrado del altar y se mordió levemente los labios sin saber qué más decir.

Tuvo temor, pero, cuándo él se acercó posó sus manos frente a ella para mostrándole algo al vampiro.

Algo que sí él no fuera tan serio: hubiera muerto de risa.

La chica le mostraba frente a él una cruz.

Una cruz que no le hacía nada.

Una cruz que no le serviría de escudo a ella.

Una cruz que en ese lugar era completamente inútil.

Una cruz que él agarró entre sus manos y aventó a un punto incierto en la iglesia.

—No puede ser… —Kagome susurró, aterrada—. Se supone qué…

—Son cosas insignificantes —mencionó el vampiro—, es estúpido que creas que con eso me matarás, humana.

Kagome Higurashi maldijo mil veces a las películas de terror que lo único que hacen es darte falsas esperanzas de cómo puedes matar a un vampiro; si salía viva le enviaría una carta quejándose de la mentira tan grande que habían dicho sobre cómo podían matar a los vampiros.

Ella se alejó un poco y entre sus manos tomó la charola de agua bendita.

—¡Atrás o te ataco, vampiro! —Advirtió.

Sesshōmaru en verdad hubiera reído.

—Adelante —la desafió y la chica le lanzó el agua bendita encima, pero ésta no le hizo nada.

Ahora no solo estaba aterrada, sino que toda esperanza de salir viva de ahí se había esfumado. Pensó en la posibilidad de salir corriendo, pero sabía muy bien qué él la atraparía tarde o temprano. Cerró los ojos esperando sentir una mordida en su cuello y luego dejarse llevar hacía otro lugar, otro mundo, hasta otra vida.

Porqué tal vez esa noche Kagome moriría aprendiendo que a los vampiros no se les puede matar ni con una cruz, ni con agua bendita.

Pero era una lección que recordaría para su vida siguiente.

* * *

_Me acabo de dar cuenta que maté a Kagome, pero cómo no es nada que no hubiera hecho antes xD Sí, soy descarada u.u_

_Hoooy fue un día taaaaaan especial y esperó que él de ustedes también haya sido lindo :). ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron! Significa tanto para mí:3 Y a los que solo me agregaron a favoritos y no comentaron, dejenme decirles que parte de mi corazón se partió al pensar que había hecho eso a lo tonto :c (?) Escribir un one-shot por día me recuerdo que antes yo actualizaba semanalmente xD Que tiempos :') Nos leemos mañana._

_¡Abraaaaazos! Breen :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen._

_**Aclaraciones: **__Los One-Shot's no tienen conexión entre sí._

_**Agradecimientos especiales a quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejar un review dándome ánimo. ¡No las conozco en persona, pero ya las adoro!**_

* * *

**Enigmas.**

**III**

_Ajo._

Era increíble todo lo que su pueblo estaba pasando, todo lo que tenían que lidiar día a día ya que no se sentían seguros en el lugar donde vivían y eso hacía que Kagome Higurashi, princesa de ese reino, se sintiera terriblemente mal por no poder hacer nada por su nación. Por una nación que muy pronto tendría que gobernar.

Iba caminando completamente camuflada entre los habitantes del reino. Había salido sin el permiso de su padre —quién siempre le repetía lo peligroso que era estar fuera, sin embargo ella adoraba estar entre todas las personas del pueblo, ya que eran muy amables y simpáticos—.

Quedó asombrada al ver que en los mercados las personas vendían de todo tipo de cosas contra los vampiros. Era increíble que todos le tuvieran mucho miedo a esos seres. Y el miedo era en verdad justificado. Primero porqué además de ser seres sobrenaturales qué eran miles de veces mejores que todos los que habitaban el reino; se alimentaban de sangre. Lo que hacía que todos los habitantes cuidaran sus cuellos y además, sus heridas para no soltar ni una gota de sangre.

Segundo porque varias personas vieron a algunos a la luz del sol caminando tranquilamente solo con sombreros cubriéndolos y al ver eso hicieron una sola suposición: estaban terriblemente perdidos. Principalmente porqué ellos siempre se habían sentido seguros en el día, pero ahora todo había cambiado.

Un ambiente tenso lleno de miedo e inseguridad se sentía día y noche.

—¡Ajos! —Escuchó la princesa que había mencionado un vendedor—. ¡Lleven sus ajos! —Sin embargo nadie parecía hacerle caso al vendedor—. ¡Los ajos sirven como escudo ante los vampiros! —La gente y hasta el propio mundo parecía haberse detenido. El vendedor se sintió un poco pequeño ante todas las miradas curiosas y ansiosas por esperar para que continuará con su historia—. ¿Saben? Hace… hace mucho tiempo, ¡antes de que todos nosotros naciéramos! —Y de repente, él parecía haber dejado su puesto de comerciante para volverse un narrador de cuentos profesional—; Existía una guerra entre vampiros y humanos. De ahí que ellos sean un poco más poderosos que nosotros o de qué existieran personas con algunos rasgos _vampíricos_ —Kagome no creía la historia, sin embargo como todas las personas presentes, se sentó y escuchó con atención.

—¿Y qué tienen que ver los ajos? —Preguntó un niño pequeño, curioso.

—Allá voy —dijo—. Cómo decía… —Se aclaró la garganta—. Estaban en guerra y los humanos obviamente llevaban gran desventaja. Pero, ¿saben? Las personas empezaban a darse cuenta de qué los vampiros no atacaban a las/los cocineros. ¿Saben por qué?

Está vez, Kagome opinó. —¿Por qué ellos cocinaban y usaban ajo?

—¡Exacto, señorita! —La felicitó—. Y desde ese momento todos nuestros ancestros empezaron a llevar ajos en el cuerpo. Desde collares, hasta aretes y había algunos que hicieron colonias con el aroma del ajo.

—¿Y los vencieron?

El señor bajó la cabeza. —No a todos. Pero tan siquiera se marcharon.

—Pero ahora han vuelto —dijo Kagome—. ¿En verdad cree que los ajos funcionen?

El narrador de aquel fascinante cuento empezó a vacilar, la princesa notó eso. Pero una vez encontró las palabras correctas, dijo—: ¿Qué vale más señorita, prevenir o lamentar?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y la joven se mordió el labio inferior por haber mencionado aquello en voz alta.

—Prevenir obvio —dijo una señora que sujetaba a su hija de la mano—. ¿Entonces nos venderá los ajos?

—A un buen precio señora.

Y así fue cómo la mayoría se amontonó alrededor del comerciante y empezó a comprar ajos para estar a salvo. Era increíble lo que una historia lograba en los demás, ¿verdad? Aunque era mucho más fascinante lo que iba a ocurrir. Y todos los que habían comprado esos ajos se arrepentirían de haber gastado su dinero en algo que a final de cuentas no les funcionaría.

Se arrepentirían de haber escuchado y sobre todo haberse confiado.

* * *

—¿Enserio crees en eso? —El rey se encontraba discutiendo con su esposa. Bueno, no estaban discutiendo: él trataba de convencerla de algo—. Son solo cuentos de los comerciantes para vencer. ¿Crees qué si pudiéramos vencer a los vampiros con ajos no lo hubieras hecho antes?

Naomi era puro silencio, su marido tenía razón en ese sentido. Tal vez ella era una tonta por haberse confiado de la historia que había escuchado de los soldados del palacio.

—No está de más prevenir, cariño —dijo suavemente—. Tal vez deberíamos de…

—No —Él caminó hacia el balcón—. Naomi… ¿Y si no funciona y solo empeoramos la situación?

—¿Empeorarla? —Ella estaba sorprendida—. ¿Cómo podríamos empeorarla? ¡Ve a tu alrededor! ¡La mayoría de los habitantes muere cada día en mano de esos… esos… esos no-humanos!

El rey guardo silencio. No podía encontrar las palabras indicadas para decirle a su esposa _eso_. O más bien, sí las tenía; de hecho las había estado practicando desde que el primer ataque se presentó, pero, no estaba listo. No quería estar listo para afrontarse a la cruel realidad. Para él era más fácil ignorar ese hecho, pero, por su nación sería mejor que hablará.

—La podríamos empeorar, Naomi. —Está vez ya no vendrían palabras llenas de cariño como "esposa", "mi amor", "cariño", etc. Está vez serían palabras serias. —A los vampiros de antes probablemente el ajo les lastimaba, al grado de qué algunos se fueron y dejaron de atacar… pero…

—¿Pero?

—Eran otros tiempos. ¿Sabes qué se hicieron más fuertes? —La Reyna no quería saber a dónde iba toda esa conversación, sin embargo, sabía que se tenía que enterar tarde o temprano. Aunque eso era demasiado temprano. Ella negó a la pregunta—. Son más fuertes, antes de qué todo empezará se reunieron conmigo, en un lugar dónde el olor a ajo abundaba. Pero ellos no sintieron ni siquiera molestia con el olor —eso en verdad era serio y Naomi empezaba a entender cuánto—, me dijeron que para evitar que vidas inocentes se sacrificaran les ofreciera…

—¿Les ofrecieras qué?

—Humanos para usarlos como alimento.

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada.

—¿Solo eso pidieron?

El señor Higurashi tragó en seco. A veces odiaba que su esposa fuera tan intuitiva—. Cómo me negué, me dijeron que matarían gente y qué acabarían con está nación. —Naomi les tuvo temor—. Yo suplique qué no lo hicieran. Este lugar es especial para todos los que habitamos aquí. Entonces, me dijeron qué o eran la sangre humana o… —no, no podía seguir, eso era demasiado duro de recordar. Lo que sintió esa vez con todos los vampiros juntos, lo volvió a sentir y está vez más fuerte.

—¿O…?

—La vida de nuestro mayor tesoro, Kagome.

—¿Te negaste?

—Sí

—¿Y qué paso?

—Ellos dijeron que no se detendrían.

—¿Harían una guerra con nosotros?

—No. Ellos ganarían.

—¿Entonces?

En verdad el señor Higurashi no sabía cómo seguir con la conversación—: Arme un escuadrón de caballeros para matarlos. Eran cazadores de vampiros. Siempre se mantuvieron en las sombras, cuidando de cada familia. Pero, ahora la situación cambia y no sé si quiero confiar en los ajos cómo tú y Kagome —El rey le dio la espalda—; no sé en quién confiar, Naomi. En lo que me dicen que tengo que hacer los caballeros, en qué ustedes se saben cuidar o en lo que me dijeron los vampiros.

—Cariño… —ella lo abrazó por la espalda—. ¿Qué te dijeron?

—Ellos asaltaran el castillo real, está noche.

La pelinegra se separó de él bruscamente. Sabía que no era culpa de su marido, él habría querido tener otras opciones qué no tuvieran tanta sangre derramada. Sin embargo no existía y ya no podía cambiar sus decisiones. Naomi se acostó estrepitosamente sobre su cama como si fuera toda una adolescente. Y entonces, con un tono de voz tan tenue dijo—: ¿Vienen por ella, no?

Y ambos soberanos sabían que tendrían que confiar en lo que sabían sobre los vampiros y cómo podían atacarlos. Ellos no se darían por vencidos, lucharían contra ellos. Por la vida de su hija.

* * *

Su madre había ingresado a su cuarto preocupada, había dicho que tenían que ocultarse y —si se podía— irse de ahí lo más rápido que podía. Kagome no tuvo ni tiempo de formular una pregunta cuándo su madre la sujeto del brazo jalándola hacía el último piso de ese castillo. Ella simplemente se dejó llevar sin replicar nada.

Bajaban de la manera más rápida que podían, casi como si su vida dependiera de ello y tal vez lo fuera.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Logró preguntar por fin una vez en el último piso.

Naomi trató de regular su respiración y cuándo lo hizo le iba a responder a su primogénita pero la oración murió en sus labios antes de haber nacido.

—¿Ustedes? A ningún lado.

Y se dieron cuenta de qué esa voz era de un vampiro. Y de qué habían caído en alguna trampa.

* * *

Si el rey Higurashi en ese mismo momento estaba odiando su ingenuidad como nunca antes. Nunca pensó que le podían haber jugado ese mal truco, siempre pensó que los vampiros por primera vez en su vida estaban siendo honestos, pero al parecer no era así.

Y ahora veía que había tocado en un terreno demasiado desconocido y además, peligroso.

Se encontraba en su habitación en el balcón con varios vampiros detrás de él cuidando de qué no se fuera a escapar; desde ahí podía observar como la mayoría de los soldados eran atacados constantemente, algunos hasta eran manipulados por los vampiros que poseían el don de hacer que sus víctimas obedecieran sus órdenes.

También podía escuchar los gritos y los llantos de los habitantes y en verdad se sintió culpable por no poder hacer nada, por no lograr que sus cazadores hicieran algo a tiempo.

Vio el cielo y suplico al Creador que tan siquiera le permitiera a su hija y a su esposa llegar con bien a las afueras del reino y que se fueran lejos y nunca más regresaran, por su bien.

Él las cuidaría a ambas desde el cielo.

Moriría con sus hombres, peleando. Así que se volteó y sacó su espada para empezar a atacar a los vampiros.

* * *

Naomi estaba aterrada y Kagome también. La reina se mantuvo enfrente de su hija, protegiéndola. El vampiro sonrió al pensar que tal vez se divertiría esa noche, todo había sido fríamente planeado; a él se le había ordenado quedarse en ese lugar esperando hasta el día en qué sus demás aleados quisieran atacar, ya que sospechaban que alguien iba a huir ese día y no se equivocaron.

Avanzó unos pasos para quedar enfrente de ambas femeninas, pero para sorpresa de él ambas no retrocedieron, se quedaron en su lugar. Kagome apretó con fuerza lo que su madre antes de bajar la había dicho. Estaba lista para defenderse.

—¿No tienen miedo? —Preguntó el vampiro cuyo cabello era color rubio y sus ojos eran de una tonalidad azul—. Los humanos normalmente corren por sus vidas, eso es lo que lo hace divertido. —Dijo mientras las observaba a ambas—. ¿Qué tal si las dejo correr? Trataré de ir lento… —Sonrió.

Pero ninguna de las dos respondió.

—Está bien —se dio por vencido—. Yo quería ser bueno —entonces, mostró sus colmillos y tuvo la intención de abalanzarse sobre la reina, pero ésta susurró el nombre de su primogénita, quién, encendió la antorcha que traía oculta.

Y se la pusieron en la cara al vampiro.

Él gritó y sintió un terrible ardor. Se encontraba furioso por qué dos simples humanas parecía poder contra él. Sonrió más e ignoró el dolor que experimentaba su cuerpo. Naomi supo en ese momento que tendrían que escapar Kagome y ella, pero, no se pudo mover por alguna extraña razón. Algo la estaba controlando.

Kagome notó eso y sacó algo de entre sus ropas. Si salía viva de eso iría con aquel vendedor a decirle personalmente que su historia era cierta. Pero sino, esperaba encontrárselo en otra vida y reclamarle por terrible mentira.

Ella le lanzó los ajos al vampiro, quién, parecía sonreír aún más. Naomi se acordó de las palabras de su esposo.

"Se hicieron más fuertes"

Y supo que en ese momento unos simples ajos no servirían. Kagome agarró la antorcha. No tenía más opción que quemar vivo a ese vampiro, pero, él pareció haber leído su mente y se empezó a mover realmente rápido, esquivando así a la princesa que lo apuntaba con la antorcha.

Pero en sí el objetivo de él no era ella. Sino la reina por ser la primera en desafiarlo.

Fue cuándo Kagome contempló como se acercaba a su madre y hundía sus colmillos en el cuello de su madre, observó como el cuerpo de ella empezaba a perder fuerza y escuchó sus gemidos de dolor.

El rubio se dio la vuelta hacía ella, sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la luna que se filtraba y entonces, Kagome pudo ver que ya no eran azules eran rojos, cómo la sangre. Ella dio un paso atrás y trató de correr pero era tarde, el vampiro estaba enfrente de ella y le sonreí porqué sabía que al fin disfrutaría la sangre de la primogénita de aquel rey.

—Largo —demandó alguien entrando en el lugar. La voz retumbó por el eco e hizo que el vampiro volteará buscando al vampiro que había dicho eso.

Finalmente el recién llegado se dejó ver: era un vampiro de cabello plateado, con sus ojos dorados y era alto, más alto que el otro vampiro.

El rubio no tuvo más opción que obedecerlo y dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras.

—Ven conmigo —ordenó el peliplata a la princesa. Kagome se iba a negar, pero sabía que no sería buena opción, si él lo quisiera podría matarla.

Así que lo siguió hasta que vio que caminaban hacia las afueras de la ciudad. —¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó finalmente, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. Ya no preguntó nada más y lo siguió.

A lo lejos el señor Higurashi vio cómo su hija se alejaba al lado de aquel vampiro, pero, sintió que su hija no correría mucho peligro al lado de él.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en vez de lastimarla, la había salvado.

Pero si se llegaba a encontrar a su esposa en otra vida le diría: _"Los ajos no sirven de nada, lo has comprobado"._

* * *

_Perdón por la demora D: me pase toda la tarde durmiendo, andaba cansada xD Pero bueno. No me convención T.T No sé por qué… soy muy insegura:c Ah._

_¡Gracias por sus hermosos reviews!c: nos estamos leyendo… mañana xD_

_¡Abrazoos!:3_


	4. Chapter 4

_No, todavía no._

* * *

**Enigmas**

IV

_Colmillos_

Todo mundo sabía que tiempos atrás las personas habían derrotado a los vampiros y ahora, estaban completamente felices de pensar que estaban a salvo.

Además, sabían cómo identificar a un vampiro, principalmente por sus colmillos qué sobresalían de sus bocas, también porqué eran de un color blanco pálido, se alimentaban de sangre, tenían algunos poderes (como control mental), salían en la noche, entre otras cosas más que las personas conocían perfectamente.

Kagome estaba caminando hacía su casa, feliz.

Sí, feliz. Estaba completamente feliz porqué cumpliría otro mes de novios con Sesshōmaru. Y sí, estaba feliz porqué finalmente había callado a todos los que le decían que no congeniaban, que esa relación iba a terminar mal.

¡En sus caras!

Sí, en sus caras.

Subió las largas escaleras que la llevaban hasta su departamento y abrió la puerta para ingresar en el lugar. Soltó estrepitosamente las bolsas qué llevaba en sus manos y le puso el seguro a la puerta para qué nadie entrará antes de la hora establecida.

Agarró las bolsas y las llevó hasta la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena de esa noche.

Y no solo estaba festejando el hecho de que cumplía otro mes con Sesshōmaru (y de qué le había callado la boca a los demás) sino también de qué trataría de hacerlo sonreír y de qué lo lograría. ¿La razón? Simplemente ver la sonrisa de su novio. Y no solo una sonrisa de media luna, ¡no! Una sonrisa completa. Una sonrisa verdadera.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto sonreír a Sesshōmaru.

Empezó a cortar un poco de las verduras para empezar a preparar la cena. Sonrió al pensar que tal vez le agradaría todo ese detalle a su novio y podría hacerlo sonreír. O eso intentaría. ¿Y bueno? De todos modos estaba la opción de hacerle cosquillas. ¿Verdad?

* * *

La cena estaba lista, lo que iban a tomar también. Se dirigió a su cuarto se metió en la ducha para darse un baño de agua caliente y relajarse un poco para no estar nerviosa. O tan siquiera no tanto.

Salió finalmente y se apresuró a cambiarse rápidamente, ya que la hora acordada empezaba a acercarse. Se puso un vestido color azul —que contrastaba con sus ojos zafiros— el vestido llegaba hasta las rodillas. Se peinó su cabello negro y éste quedo ondulado. Se miró al espejo y sonrió al verse, se veía bien.

Sin duda alguna ese día haría que Sesshōmaru Taishō sonriera cómo tenía que ser.

* * *

Él entró por la ventana del departamento, casi nunca acostumbraba a entrar por la puerta, a veces lo hacía para no levantar sospechas, pero ese día no tenía ganas de entrar por la ventana.

—¡Sesshōmaru! —Exclamó Kagome al verlo por la ventana—. ¿Cómo entraste? —No entendía. Ella había puesto el seguro en la puerta, pero, al parecer eso no había funcionado. Cómo no obtuvo respuesta, se aproximó hasta dónde estaba el peliplata—. ¿Pasó algo?

De nuevo hubo silencio.

Él miraba hacia el cielo, cómo era su costumbre, pero está vez parecía que esperaba algo o tal vez a alguien, pero, Kagome no sabía que era eso. Ella se sentó a su lado y lo miró unos instantes, para luego mirar también el cielo.

Le gustaba la compañía de Sesshōmaru, era cierto.

Pero él era demasiado misterioso, a veces, hasta pensaba qué ocultaba algo, pero, luego pensaba qué solo eran puras hipótesis tontas.

—Sesshōmaru —finalmente se atrevió a romper el silencio. Volteó a verlo y él hizo lo mismo. Suspiró y le dijo—: ¿Tú nunca sonríes?

De repente, toda la atmósfera de tensión se fue. Él levantó una ceja y volteó de nuevo a ver el cielo.

—¿No crees qué sonreír es lindo? —Insistió.

—Es innecesario.

—¡Claro que no! —Le contradijo—. Sonreír es lindo, así le muestras a una persona que eres feliz a su lado… —calló repentinamente.

Sesshōmaru comprendió lo que ella quería.

Ella quería que le mostrará si era feliz a su lado.

Pero en definitiva, sí, él lo era. Aunque no se lo dijera.

—¿Y si sonríes una vez?

—No.

—¡Vamos, Sessh! —Y se aproximó a él y movió los cachetes de su novio tratando de formular una sonrisa grande, pero, no lograba nada. Le estiró más los cachetes ignorando la mueca que él estaba haciendo. Poco a poco empezó a despegar los labios de él hasta que vio sus dientes y se alejó de manera rápida.

Tuvo miedo en ese momento.

—Sessh —Él se dio cuenta de qué ella lo había descubierto. ¿Ese era el fin? Fue la pregunta qué pasó por la mente de ambos, pero no se atrevieron a preguntar—. ¿Eres…Eres…?

Silencio.

Kagome tragó en secó. —¿Eres un vampiro?

Sesshōmaru volteó a ver el cielo mientras asentía.

A Kagome le pasaron por la mente todos los recuerdos que había pasado con Sesshōmaru y las muestras claras de que él era un vampiro, pero, que siempre ignoró. Y las ignoró porqué lo amaba y porqué nunca lo entregaría a las autoridades.

Miró de nuevo a Sesshōmaru y supo que no quería estar lejos de él.

—¿Puedo ver…tus colmillos? —La curiosidad la mataba, era cierto.

Sesshōmaru se tardó en contestar. No porqué la estaba ignorando, más bien porqué esperaba qué ella lo corriera o qué le gritará, diciendo que le había mentido y qué nunca más quería volverlo a ver.

Sin duda alguna Kagome nunca hacía lo que él esperaba.

Asintió y ella se acercó a él y se sentó por la ventana. Sesshōmaru abrió su boca mostrando sus colmillos y Kagome con ojos de curiosidad pasó sus dedos por ellos; eran filosos, grandes y encajaban perfectamente en la boca de él. Era sorprendente. Los vampiros eran sorprendentes.

Sus dedos seguían pasando por los colmillos hasta qué uno de ellos le hizo como un rasguño del cual salió sangre que Sesshōmaru lamió.

Kagome rió. —No te entregaré —prometió—. ¿Sabes? Este es un gran momento para regalarme la sonrisa que te pedí.

Y eso lo sabía, pero no lo haría: no era propio de él.

—¡Oh Sesshōmaru por favor!

* * *

_¡Hola! xD _

_En mi país son las 11. ¡O sea que todavía es sábado! Pido una disculpa enorme, fui a un lugar, quedé agotada:c, mi papá regresó de viaje, y me quedé dormida xD_

_Bueno, gracias por sus reviews. ¡Me hacen taaaan feliz y aguantar cada día!(':_

_Nos estamos leyendo mañana con el último drabble._


	5. Chapter 5

_No, todavía no me pertenecen. _

* * *

**Enigmas**

_V_

_Estaca_

Ella era parte de los cazadores de vampiros, quienes, esa noche habían idea un plan perfecto para acabar de una vez con todos los vampiros que habitaban la zona. ¿Y por qué no? El mundo.

Se confundían con la oscuridad tratando de pasar sin ser vistos. La mayoría tenía miedo, era cierto. Pero confían con las estacas para facilitar el trabajo qué les encomendaban.

Habían descubierto hace poco tiempo atrás, que con las estacas podían matar a los vampiros. Sí, hace unos años atrás unos vampiros quisieron atacar a una muchacha, quién lo único que encontró fue una estaca qué le clavó en el corazón.

Desde ese momento ellos empezaban a llevar estacas y las personas en sus casas siempre tenían estacas, _por si acaso._

Pero ahora que tenían tal conocimiento no querían quedarse de brazos cruzados cuándo tenían la respuesta a una posible paz que tal vez, duraría ya para siempre. Los cazadores se tuvieron que armar de valor y coraje para poder atacar esa noche el castillo que pertenecía a sus enemigos.

Finalmente acabarían con ellos, finalmente esos seres ya no gobernarían como reyes. Finalmente todo sería paz. Y no importaba cuántas vidas se tuvieran que sacrificar, ya que después de todo era un precio justo a pagar.

Antes de derribar la puerta algunos cazadores vacilaron si debían quedarse ahí o salir corriendo esperando que sus compañeros hicieran todo el trabajo. Pero al final se quedaron y decidieron que tenían que vivir y qué iban a regresar. Y no solo por ellos, sino también por todos los que los esperaban en sus casas cuándo regresaran.

Kagome era uno de ellos.

Ella iba a sobrevivir pero no por su familia —ya que ésta había muerto a manos de unos vampiros completamente hambrientos— no, ella regresaría por Sesshōmaru y por la vida que quería a su lado. Por la vida que ambos se merecían.

Ingresaron finalmente al castillo, enseguida varios vampiros salieron a atacar y ellos se tuvieron que defender, era una batalla desigual considerando que los vampiros tenían más poderes que los humanos. Pero los cazadores confiaban en qué podían contra ellos.

Algunos hombres se quedaron abajo atacando a los vampiros y otros ingresaron al primer nivel y se repitió el mismo proceso hasta qué llegaron al último, dónde el último grupo que quedaba —en el que estaba Kagome— tuvieron que defenderse de los vampiros que los empezaban a atacar y ellos se defendían enterrándoles las estacas y observando como esos seres se volvían polvo.

Avanzaron poco a poco hasta qué llegaron a la habitación dónde estaba el líder de los vampiros. Kagome tuvo que entrar sola y los demás prometieron que la protegerían desde afuera.

Y así se hizo.

Pero Kagome en verdad deseó no haber entrado ella, deseó no haberse unido a los cazadores y sobre todo deseó no haberse enamorado perdidamente de Sesshōmaru.

Del vampiro Sesshōmaru Taishō.

—Sessh… —susurró sin salir de su trance—. Tú… tú… —cayó de rodillas sobre el piso—. ¡No es cierto, esto no es cierto!

Su mente se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba viendo. Enfrente de ella se encontraba Sesshōmaru succionando la sangre del cuello de una persona. Kagome sintió nauseas de la escena y quiso salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —Susurró. Parecía que Kami tenía enemistad con ella ya qué le había quitado a sus padres y hermano gracias a la sed incontrolable de un vampiro y además, había puesto en su camino a uno. Uno del cual se había enamorado.

Ella recordó en ese momento cuándo había conocido al peliplata, él la había salvado de una muerte segura a mano de otros… vampiros.

No entendía. ¿Por qué la había salvado? ¿Por qué si él igualmente era un vampiro? ¿Por qué no había enterrado sus colmillos en su cuello y la había matado? Tal vez, esa agonía no hubiera sido tan terrible como la qué estaba pasando en ese mismo instante.

—¿Por qué Sesshōmaru? —Lo encaró. El aludido no le dijo nada, aunque tuviera la respuesta: él no hablaría—. ¡No debiste de haberme ocultado la verdad!

Sí, Kagome nunca iba a actuar como é se lo esperará.

Se hizo una atmósfera tensa entre ambos. Los ojos zafiros se mantenían contra los ámbares mirándolos desafiantes.

—Sabes qué es mi deber matarte… —mencionó finalmente la cazadora con una estaca en su mano lista para utilizarla.

Y sí, Sesshōmaru lo sabía.

Lo había sabido desde el primero momento en que la había visto.

Desde ese día en qué la lluvia caía sobre ambos mientras él la tenía entre sus brazos impidiendo que los demás la atacarán, lo había sabido. Y no, él no sabía por qué la había salvado, ni siquiera sabía por qué había permanecido con ella todo ese tiempo. Él había tenido claro que Kagome era una cazadora y qué tarde o temprano ella lo iba a matar.

Aunque nunca pensó que ese día.

Sesshōmaru seguía manteniéndole la mirada, sin ninguna pizca de sentimiento en sus ojos. Él estaba dispuesto a aceptar su destino y Kagome pudo notar eso.

El agarre de la estaca se relajó un poco y la cazadora dijo—: ¿Sabes? Cuándo nos conocimos te consideré mi héroe —ella no quería llorar y no lo haría. Resistiría hasta qué llegará el momento—. Yo siempre odié a los vampiros, ellos mataron a mi familia y tú lo sabes. —Sesshōmaru desvió la mirada hacia el cielo—. Yo juré odiar a los vampiros siempre. Sin importar qué.

Esa era la parte más dura y lo peor de todo era el hecho de que él sabía que se merecía ese odio.

—Pero está vez deberé faltar a mi juramento —dijo y Sesshōmaru le devolvió la mirada.

Sí, Kagome nunca actuaba como él lo esperaba.

—Se supone que en este momento debemos estar peleando un duelo de vida o muerte. Dónde, se supone que tengo que tratar de matarte. Pero si no lo logro los demás lo intentarán. Pero… yo… —titubeó y se encaminó hacía el balcón. Sonrió al cielo y dijo de espaldas a él—: No soportaría vivir sin ti.

* * *

Algunas personas afirman que ese mismo día vieron salir de aquel castillo a dos personas qué tomaron un solo camino hacía un lugar del cual parecían no pensaban regresar y no lo habían hecho.

Unos cazadores dicen que no encontraron el cuerpo de la señorita Higurashi y qué eso había sido por el hecho de que el vampiro había bebido su sangre hasta qué su cuerpo quedó hecho polvo.

Pero, ¿quién sabe? Cualquier de las dos cosas podría ser verdad así como ninguna de las dos podría serlo. Aunque si hay más rumores de qué escaparon juntos debería haber sido por algo, ¿verdad?

* * *

_He terminado gente hermosa de Fanfiction (: Muchas gracias por los 21 reviews que me dejaron. ¡Wau! Llegue a mi casa, vi la cantidad y casi caigo desmayada o.o ¡muchas gracias! Espero puedan dejarme su opinión en este One-Shot._

_***Yeseniayese91**_ _Me dejaste tu review como anónimo. Por lo tanto no pude ver tu cuenta, pero la estuve buscando y encontré una. No sé si seas tú pero me aparece que tenías una historia publicada llamada: "Por mi orgullo" espero puedas decirme si esa eres tú y pueda pasarme a leerla (: Me gustó mucho tu review, lo leí y casi no me lo creo. Me sentí importante(': Gracias. Espero puedas responderme._

_¡Gracias a todas las demás por su apoyo! (: _


End file.
